subnauticafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wielka Rafa
|nodes = * Wychodna wapnia * Wychodna piaskowca * Wychodna łupku |temp = 13.5°C-16.1°C}} Wielka Rafa to głęboki biom w Subnautice , który pokrywa duże połacie terenu w południowej części Krateru. Opis Wielka rafa to gleboko umiejscowiony biom pełen różnego rodzaju fauny, wliczajac w to ogromne, przeczesujace dno Lewiatanskie morskie stępacze i dwa przerazajace osobniki Duchowego lewiatana. Biom ten jest znany rowniez z nietypowej bioluminescencyjnej flory, zaczynając od świecących Lumidorków pływających kończąc na Drzewach błoniastych. Znajdziemy tam również wiele niewielkich wejść do Jaskiń Wielkiej rafy . Natomiast schodząc głębiej natrafimy na Głęboką wielką rafę. Poniżej gracz może znalezć Duży system kanionów głębokiej wielkiej rafy znajdziemy tam podobne formy życia co w powyższych biomach jednak nie nalezy zapominac o wszechobecnych tam Krabomanicach i Meduszczkach i o braku Lewiatańskich morskich stępaczy. Rubiny i Galareciaki są czesto znajdowane w Wielkiej rafie , jednak równie często napotkamy tam rzadkie kryształy. Surowce= * Ruda miedzi * Diament * Pąki z żelem * Galareciak * Złoto * Wielkie złoża miedzi * Wielkie złoża kwarcu * Ołów * Lit * Membrain Tree Seed * Kwarc * Rubin * Rudę srebra * Spadefish Egg * Tytan * Uran |-| Fauna= * Bladderfish * Eyeye * Duchowy lewiatan * Hoopfish * Łypacz * Lewiatanski morski stępac * Shoal of Fish * Spadefish * Warper |-| Flora= * Lumidorek pływający * Galareciak * Drzewo błoniaste |-| Fragmenty= * Stacja dokująca * Reaktor termalny Galeria Screenshots= GR Overview Day.png|Overview, day GR Overview Night.png|Overview, night GR Flora.png|Flora found in the Grand Reef GR Shallow Area.png|A shallower area of the Grand Reef GR Small Rock Arch.png|One of the smaller rock arches in the Grand Reef GR Large Rock Arch.png|A large rock arch in the Grand Reef GR Deep Area.png|A deeper area of the Grand Reef GR Thermal Vents.png|Thermal Vents in the Grand Reef GR Caves Entrance.png|An entrance to the Grand Reef Caves GR Shallow Wreck.png|A Wreck located in a shallower area of the Grand Reef GR Deep Wreck.png|A Wreck located in a deeper area of the Grand Reef GR Sea Treaders.png|Sea Treader Leviathans in the Grand Reef GR Small Canyon.png|A small canyon in the Grand Reef GR Large Canyon.png|A large canyon, leading to an entrance to the Deep Grand Reef GR Large DGR Opening.png|A large opening into the Deep Grand Reef GR Small DGR Opening.png|A small opening into the Deep Grand Reef GR GL West.png|The Ghost Leviathan located in the western area of the biome GR GL East.png|The Ghost Leviathan located in the eastern area of the biome GR Crag Field Transition.png|Transition with the Crag Field GR Kelp Forest Transition.png|Transition with the Kelp Forest GR Sparse Reef Transition.png|Transition with the Sparse Reef GR STP Transition.png|Transition with the Sea Treader's Path GR Spikes.png|Large spikes present in early versions of the Grand Reef GR Crystal.png|Large crystals present in early versions of the Grand Reef |-| Concept Art= C25f7913857237.5632a8c450901.png|Concept art Trivia *In earlier builds, the Grand Reef had large pillar-like spikes, some of which were visible above the surface. These were removed and was explained to be temporary. However, the concept of them may have been used for inspiration of the Crag Field. Another reason for their removal is that they had bad models and were not destructible.http://imgur.com/coEq85f (Dated January 14, 2016) *Certain structures have curious house-like caverns, very reminiscent of grotto-homes in primitive cultures. *The Grand Reef is the third biggest biome in Subnautica. *Despite its name, the Grand Reef does not have actual corals nor any reef-like structures at all. *There are actually only 3 types of Flora in the Grand Reef: Anchor Pods, Gel sacks, and Membrain Trees. References fr:Grands récifs Kategoria:Do przetłumaczenia Kategoria:Biomy Kategoria:Biomy w Kraterze Kategoria:Bez obrazów